


Enjoying The Day

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 8 - Sleeping In, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff, MaoAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: On a Friday night they decided to stay up late to watch movies. They didn't have work on Saturday and Sunday anyway, they were thinking of sleeping in. Just lazying around and enjoying comfort from one-another. Such a perfect day."Mao-kun, you will really make a good wife.""What's that, oi? Geez, Anzu... You're the one who is supposed to be my wife. Just soon."





	Enjoying The Day

It had been half a year since they moved in together. It was hard to get used with one another's presence and habit at first, but as time passed they truly enjoyed each other's company.

That was the reason they decided to live together after all. To spend more time together so they wouldn't get lonely, because there's always someone to keep the bed warm.

Mao was understanding but too self-reliant, while Anzu was caring but stubborn.

Whenever Mao said that he'd do all the chores Anzu would stop him, saying that they lived together to help each other. Asking for him to also rely on her once in awhile.

He felt really glad to have her, he would shed a tear.

On a Friday night they decided to stay up late to watch movies. They didn't have work on Saturday and Sunday anyway, they were thinking of sleeping in.

The air was chilly because of the rain outside so Anzu brought out pillows and blankets from their bedroom to the living room, saving her place first on the sofa while Mao was still making hot cocoa and popcorn for them.

When he came with two mugs and a bowl full of popcorn, placed on a tray, he frowned at Anzu.

"Anzu, if you're gonna sprawl like that where's my place then?"

She was reluctant to change her comfortable position at first, but then she scooted over to give him some space. "Good," he smiled contently.   
Mao placed the tray on the table, "Do you want to watch romance movie, Anzu? Ritsu left this here. What's this called again? I think it's about vampire hmm.... Twilight, is it?"

"Nah, I rented a better movie just this afternoon." Anzu pushed Mao away to insert her CD, then tugged on his arm to sit on the sofa. "There, let's watch this!"

"... Wait, Anzu-- isn't this..." Looking at the cover, Mao started to sweat. "A gore movie? Also this one is quite grotesque if I remember right. Are you sure?"

She nodded excitedly. "My all-time favorite. Yes, I'm really sure!"

"... I'm the one who is not sure, though."

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"N-no, I didn't say anything. Let's just watch, okay? The movie is already started."

Her aqua gems stared at him for awhile, he knew him long enough to recognize his strange behavior. Noticing that he looked reluctant, she scooted closer to him until their shoulders touched then wrapped the blanket around them. She teased, "You can hug me if you're scared, you know?"

Mao was embarrassed. He wanted to argue that he wasn't scared but not wanting to ruin the mood, he chose to lose. Women always right, got it. Good thing he remembered the rule.

His hand sneaked around her just like what she suggested him to do, "Alright then, please take care of me. I'm really scared~"

"Okay, okay. Can't help it if my boyfriend is such a scaredy-cat." She giggled, which made Mao pinch her cheek. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Ahh keep quiet now, Anzu. I can't hear the movie."

"You're scared, though!"

"No, I'm not!"

Despite him choosing to lose at first, an argument was inevitable. They eventually missed nearly half of the movie to argue, in which Mao actually lose this time. When they finally started to focus on watching, it just took 15 minutes until Anzu fell into slumber and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mao sighed, "Well, who's the one to suggest a movie night again? Enough movie for today, then."

He got up, turned off the TV, and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he turned off the lamp before filling his spot on the same bed. "Good night, Anzu."

Anzu got a really good sleep that night.

In the morning, even though Anzu fell asleep before him, Mao managed to wake up first. Now whenever he opened his eyes he would see Anzu's face there, he'd smile every morning. It's such a blessing. Just like something he really needed to pass another busy day.

Today wasn't a busy day though, he didn't really have anything to do for the whole day, so he enjoyed his time to watch her sleeping.

Mao touched her nose lightly, he couldn't help but chuckle when she scrunched up her nose. Then he pinched her nose until she wriggled to breath, Mao quickly let go but despite his disturbance she didn't wake up at all. Mao was actually still amazed by how his girlfriend slept. He'd never thought of it back then in high school because she was always a workaholic--he shouldn't be the one to call her that, though.

Lastly before getting off of bed, he placed a brief kiss on her lips. He stretched his body then went to the kitchen, "Okay, let's prepare a really nice breakfast for today."

Little did he know she smiled in her sleep.

Awhile later, Anzu woke up to a delicious smell. She scrubbed her sleepy eyes before sniffing the air again. Following the smell, it actually came from the kitchen. There, she saw her man with two plates of good-looking pancakes, ready on the table.

"Oh good morning, Anzu. I was just gonna wake you up but you came at the right time," he signaled for her to sit. "Breakfast is ready."

Anzu's eyes sparkled. It sometimes annoyed her that he was capable in anything, including cooking because he's a fast-learner, but to have this kind of breakfast everyday is such a bliss. Honestly.

"Mao-kun, you will really make a good wife."

"What's that, oi?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Geez, Anzu... You're the one who is supposed to be my wife. Just soon."

She noticed a tint of red on his face when he said that, making her face also started to get warm. She smiled, feeling genuinely happy. She loved him.

After they were done eating, she pulled him back to the bed. Mao protested at first, "It's a nice day outside, Anzu. A good day for laundry! Let's be productive today."

"Mao-kun, you are talking like a real housewife now. You should really be my wife instead."

"Okay, that's not funny."

"I'm joking," she giggled. "I wonder... back then in Yumenosaki people always told me not to overwork myself. In fact, aren't you more of a workaholic than me?"

"Hmm, I wonder. I just want my tasks to get done as soon as possible. I don't like troublesome stuffs so it's better to get rid of them sooner."

She patted his back, "It's okay, no need to rush things now. There's no SS live to chase. Take a rest, We can just enjoy our time... or do you not want to spend your time with me?"

"Come on, Anzu... you know I'm weak if you're being like that," he gave up. "Okay, okay. You win. I will get on the bed so scoot over."

"Nice decision, sir."

As soon as he laid on the bed Anzu immediately cuddled on him. In return, Mao also placed his arms around her waist. Wrapping her in an embrace

She was quick to get a comfortable position with her head on his chest. It felt so cozy she wanted to just stay like this while listening to the faint, calming sound of his heartbeat. Like a lullaby.

Her fingers reached to play with his red-violet bangs, which wasn't being tied at the time, she twirled it on her fingers. "You should let loose of your bangs more often, Mao-kun"

"Uhh, they get in the way of my sight though. It's kinda troublesome."

"Ehh, I like it better if you don't tie your bangs..."

"Do you not like me if I tied my bangs then?"

"Will you pout if I said yes?"

"Sorry but no."

"Aw, that sucks."

"If you hate me just because of my bangs we wouldn't live together like this, Anzu."

"Hey, you wouldn't know!"

"Yeah, yeah okay~" Mao yawned, "Oh damn I'm getting sleepy again."

"Just sleep then, we're having days off until tomorrow. It's okay," she reassured him. She too, started to get drowsy all over again. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy.

"Yeah, I think I should..." he landed a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes. "You sleep too, Anzu."

"Mhm... I will..."

"Sweet dreams, Anzu."

With their legs intertwined, so they spent their day comfortably in each other's arms.

They should really do house-chores tomorrow, though.

For now they're really just gonna enjoy the moment.

Indulging in comfort from one-another.


End file.
